Education and Information Transfer Core. This application for the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) of the ADCR will build on our strong history of providing research training to professionals, educating physicians about new directions in the diagnosis, treatment and management of Alzheimer's Disease and partnering with the community by providing clinical service and research opportunities. A primary goal of this EITC is conduct "needs assessments" using interview and survey techniques for gathering information about the knowledge base, interests and needs of professional trainees, community physicians, caregivers and community organizations. This information will be used to design a comprehensive, high-impact education program serving the needs of a culturally diverse patient population. We will also undertake an evaluation of our ongoing lectures, training programs, and other activities. This revaluation will be used to modify, adjust and amend these programs as needed to insure that they are maximally effective in educating their intended audience. We have six specific aims which address our plans to assess needs, design new educational materials (newsletters, CME courses, and our Web Pages), evaluate this educational product and readjust to insure efficient, effective educational materials. The ultimate goal of our education programs is to develop a well-informed partnership among scientists, clinicians, patients and caregivers leading to relevant research directions with maximal community participation.